


Goku Black's Pet

by AlphaLightBearer (LightBearer)



Category: Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Super
Genre: Fanart, Gift Art, Happy Birthday, Leashes, M/M, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Other, Titty Squeeze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 01:13:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13536528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightBearer/pseuds/AlphaLightBearer
Summary: Goku Black found himself the perfect pet.





	Goku Black's Pet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [VegetasThiccAss](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=VegetasThiccAss).



> Meet Kojak [pun of jack o'lantern]. He's my Rp friend's OC and we've done a couple of rp's with him that I've enjoyed very much ^^
> 
> Happy VERY late birthday... Like- several months late XD So sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't go for OC's, tbh, but this is mah binch's OC <3 I'll set aside my personal issues for you <3 and Kojak is cool anyways.
> 
>  
> 
> DISCLAIMER  
> All characters belong to Akira Toriyama sama. I'm making no money off this, only fans which are WAY better than money <3


End file.
